


Believers

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: (Inspired by a scene in The Mandalorian Chapter 15)Draven and Mon Mothma have a discussion with Cassian Andor following Rogue One's return from Scarif.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Believers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanofbooks_49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofbooks_49/gifts).



"You know," Mon Mothma said, looking out at the X-Wings returning from the attack on the Death Star, "It's a shame that Jyn Erso didn't make it off of Scarif."

Cassian Andor frowned, looking at the Senator with concerned eyes. "Begging your pardon, Ma'am," he said, and his voice resonated with concern, "but Jyn did make it. She and I..."

"Looked to me like she and the rest of Rogue One were killed in the blast wave when the Death Star fired on the planet." The Senator turned to Draven, and she glanced down at the datapad clutched tightly in her left hand. "It's a pity, isn't it, General? To lose someone so young, yet so devoted to the Rebel cause?"

"She isn't the only one we lost," Draven replied somberly. "I heard Cassian Andor was also killed in the resulting blast. Pity the Empire will never find him, after all the trouble he's given them over the years."

Cassian nodded, a look of understanding crossing his face. "Does that mean...?"

"It means, Captain, that from now on, any reference to Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, and the rest of the squad of Alliance commandos known as 'Rogue One' is hereby deleted from any official records. They will be honored as martyrs to the Rebellion's cause. Their sacrifice..." Mothma turned and looked towards the sky, where the last of the surviving Rebel fighters was touching down over the tarmac, "will be remembered with the utmost honor."

"So Jyn and I are free to go, General?"   
  
Draven smiled. "Get out of here as soon as you can, Captain Andor. Before I have you both court-martialed for stealing that shuttle."


End file.
